


Glassy Sky

by Mrs_Wayne13



Series: Glass Sky [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Angst, Boredom, Dialogue Light, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to Depression, angsty light, cat and mouse game, wrong l
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Wayne13/pseuds/Mrs_Wayne13
Summary: Light did not find the Death Note but he is still accused by L for being Kira. Set when Light is already in college.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light/Yagami Light
Series: Glass Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837009
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Glassy Sky

Light Yagami is sitting in his Forensic class staring out a window, he knows vaguely about the seemingly random kills across the world. The heart attacks sinful humans, and he feels somewhat thankful for such a person to take it upon himself to take such judgment on humanity. His father being a detective has helped Light see the world in a different point of view than most. He knows scum and he believes he knows how they should be dealt with. People like the ones this Kira is killing deserve to die. 

He already knows about Kira from forms online and a crude website. He was the one that suggested that Kira should focus on random killings of criminals more so than local ones. This way, the kills will seem more random and hard to track. A week later Light noticed the change in Kira MO; Kira listened to Light, and for a moment, Light felt powerful. He quickly dismissed this feeling as many he had felt that seemed to go against his persona. 

When Light is done with school he goes back to his apartment rented by his family. He is greeted by a cat named Yu, and turns on the news with Yu in his arms. Light likes to stay updated on the most recent activities of Kira. 

His days are numbered Light thinks. There has been activity on the more recent forms stating that L is going to become involved in the case. L being the world’s greatest detective, Light felt like this was something he could figure out in a month or two. Light already had some vague idea of who it could be. 

He believed Kira had to be somewhat intelligent though nowhere on his personal scale. He is probably young, and most likely somewhere in Japan just by the first victims of Kira. Almost all the killings were in Japan before Kira took Light’s advice. Kira also has a strong sense of justice who probably worked closely with a police force without anyone knowing. Kira also had to be bored, and an intelligent person filled to the brim with boredom is a dangerous thing. 

_He is someone like me_ Light thinks while gently petting Yu’s black fur. Yu is something new in his life that he took in after the four walls of his apartment and the quietness became too much to handle. 

The news blares Seemingly talking about the same things since the beginning of the Kira case. So and so dies of a heart attack could it be Kira? Blank dies in a car accident, could this be the workings of Kira? And so on. Light knows this routine and decides that he has had enough T.V for one day, but then something unexpected happens. 

“I am Lind L Taylor, more commonly known as L, the sole person able to mobilize police every country worldwide.” says a professional looking “Criminals have been the target of a killing spree which has turned into the biggest mass murder case in history. Kira. I think I’ve got a pretty good idea of why you’re doing this. But what you are doing...is evil!” 

Light knows before it even happens that his man is dead, and Kira has fallen into a trap. He knows this just by how L works. Light has been following his cases since he was in highschool and knows L is not stupid enough to revial himself in such a way. Just recently, Light has come across L’s Beyond Birthday case, and knows the true extent L will go though to solve a case. Also Light knows of Kira’s arrogance. 

After a minute or two the man named Lind L Taylor dies, and his death is broadcasted around the world. Light feels sorry for the man. 

Immediately after his death, a giant L appears on the screen. 

_The real L_

The real L starts taunting Kira in his disguised voice, begging the God to kill him even Light is surprised when nothing happens. 

“So there are people you can’t kill. That's a valuable clue.” 

Light is now just as intrigued as L must be feeling about this case. 

How is he doing such a thing? Some rays of some sort? Or something newly discovered? 

L then goes on to explain how the broadcast was only throughout the Kanto region and that now he has a location of where Kira resides. 

_So he is near where I live._ Light feels shivers slightly; a sense of foreboding attacks his emotions and he does not know why. 

What he does know is that life is going to be more interesting than it has in awhile. 

What Light doesn’t know is that a mysterious man has just moved Light from potential suspects to the main prime suspect. 

“Your move Mr. Yagami.” whispers the voice who then bites into a cookie.


End file.
